


わからない

by bang_hyerim



Series: Multifandom KPOP (requests welcome) [27]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Communication, Gen, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, I used google translate dont attack me, I'm Bad At Summaries, Japanese, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26782864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bang_hyerim/pseuds/bang_hyerim
Summary: Sometimes his members forget that Yuto doesn't always understand what they're saying.
Relationships: Adachi Yuto & Everyone, Implied Polyarmorus
Series: Multifandom KPOP (requests welcome) [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611115
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	わからない

**Author's Note:**

> I used google translate for the bit of japanese used so i'm sorry if the translation is wrong.

It was a normal day, they didn't even have a big schedule, just practice and recording, yet it still made Yuto stressed. He didn't exactly know why he was so stressed that day, maybe it was because he had a headache. 

Yeah...It was probably the headache...

When Yuto got headaches, like really bad headaches Korean seemed to become 10,000 times harder to understand. 

And today, he didn't just have a headache. 

He had a really bad headache. 

"Yuto! Come make cookies with me!" Hyunggu pouted holding onto the Japanese man's hand. 

"S-Sure." Yuto said, not really sure what he just agreed to as Hyunggu cheered excitedly. 

"But Yuto, you promised to go to the skatepark with me!" Wooseok whined pouting as he grabbed the boy's other hand. 

"Wooseok-ah! Please you hung out with him all day yesterday." Hyunggu said whining louder. 

"I have packed schedules for the next 2 weeks! Please let me have one last day with Yuto!" The youngest groaned lightly stomping his feet. 

While the two argued over who got to spend time with Yuto today, Yuto himself was to busy trying to at least somewhat understand what they were saying to realize that Hongseok and Shinwon had walked in, ingredients for making cookies in their hands. 

"What are you two bickering about now?" Changgu chuckled walking in behind the other two, Hwitaek and Yanan had schedules and Jinho was still enlisted. 

"I want to make cookies with Yuto." Hyunggu pouted. 

"But yesterday he promised to go to the skatepark with me." Wooseok groaned again. 

"Well..." Hongseok started. 

The conversations happening were slowly becoming a muffled mess of words he didn't understand and Yuto could feel his heartbeat getting faster and his lungs feeling tighter. 

_What were they talking about?_

_Were they talking to him?_

_They didn't know Japanese he had to use Korean..._

_He could use English but that would be even more confusing than Korean..._

His breath quickened even more and his hold on Hyunggu and Wooseok's hands tightened slightly. 

_"If you feel like your going to have a panic attack again, squeeze one of our hands three times and we will help you."_

_Jinho._ Jinho told him that.

He closed his eyes as he quickly squeezed the hands he was holding three times. 

Wooseok and Hyunggu were talking with the hyungs about what they could do to figure out who got to spend time with Yuto when they felt Yuto squeeze their hands three times. 

"Yuto, what's wrong?" Shinwon asked leaning in front of the boy, he saw the panicked look in the others eyes, usually Jinho or Hwitaek took care of Yuto when he had a panic attack or an anxiety attack. 

Yuto shook his head, his eyes squeezed close as he tried to take deep breaths. 

"Yuto talk to me...please, just one sentence what's wrong?" Shinwon said calmly, softly drawing patterns into Yuto's jean covered thigh. 

"わからない" He spat out quickly his breath quickining again. _(I don't understand.)_

"This is why we need Jinho..." Hongseok mumbled as he heard the Japanese even though he didn't understand it. 

"あなたは私たちを理解することができませんか？ 頭痛があるの？" Shinwon said, shocking the other present members, he had been taking lessons for their Japanese fans and for Yuto. _(You can't understand us? Do you have a headache?)_

It took Yuto a minute to comprehend that Shinwon just spoke to him in damn near fluent Japanese but rather he nodded, he didn't feel up to talking right now. 

"Changgu go grab the Advil in the medicine cabinet, third shelf on the right behind Yanan's antidepressants." Shinwon told the year younger, Hongseok had taken Wooseok and Hyunggu to another room as they had started to panic. 

"ごめんなさい兄" Yuto mumbled feeling Shinwon sit next to him. ( _I'm sorry brother_.) 

"申し訳ありませんが、私はあなたを誇りに思っています" The elder said repositioning the younger so his head was in his lap. _(Don't be sorry, I'm proud of you.)_

"誇りに思う？ なぜあなたは誇りに思っていますか？" The younger mumbled opening his eyes. _(Proud? Why are you proud of me?)_

"赤ちゃんを休ませてください。チャングが薬を飲んで戻ってきたら、寝ます. " Shinwon smiled kissing the youngers fourhead softly. _(Just rest baby, once Changgu is back with medicine we'll go to bed.)_

Yuto nodded closing his eyes again. 

"D-Did we do something wrong?" Wooseok asked clenching and unclenching his hands, he was worried that he and Hyunggu had done something to hurt Yuto. 

"No, neither of you did anything wrong." Hongseok comforted tucking the two into Hwitaek's king sized bed. 

"Then why is Yuto having a panic attack?" Hyunggu mumbled tears brimming his eyes. 

"He has a headache and he can't understand us speaking Korean right now. You both know how much Yuto hates not being able to understand." Hongseok smiled pitifully, he felt bad for the two they just wanted to spend some time with Yuto. 

"If we weren't arguing he would of-" Wooseok started his voice getting slightly higher. 

"Don't start Wooseokie, even if you were watching a TV show or simply having a conversation he still wouldn't be able to understand you, He's told us before when he has a really bad headache he can't understand anything we say. It's not either of your faults nor is it Yuto's. Shinwon and Changgu are taking care of him, Okay?" The eldest in the room said climbing into bed in between the two. 

The two nodded sheepishly as they started the new episode of Itaewon Class on Netflix. 

Yuto, Shinwon and Changgu were asleep on the couch when Hwitaek and Yanan got back. 

"Shhh Let me get a picture." Yanan whispered taking out his phone. 

As Yanan took a photo Hwitaek looked at the sack of baking ingredients still on the kitchen counter with a not next to them. 

_To; Yanan and Hwitaek_

_The maknae's had a bad morning...Yuto had a panic attack and Wooseokie and Hyunggu nearly had one. Shinwon and Changgu took care of Yuto, when I came back out to get some tea for Wooseokie they were all asleep. If you want Hyunggu, Wooseok and I are watching Itaewon Class in Hwitaek's room. Or maybe you could make us some cookies **XP**_

_Love, Hongseok_

"I call watching Itaewon Class." Hwitaek whispered pushing the bag of ingredients to Yanan. 

"I'll put poison in your cookie." Yanan growled jokingly. 

_(He didn't.)_

_(I think.)_


End file.
